Twenty Words
by Colorette
Summary: Twenty words is not enough to show their story,but the explanations of each word does all the work to fully know it. A story of a wimp king and a tough girl who can kick ass. Too bad,though,their ending came fast.


**Title** - _Twenty Words_

**Summary** - _Twenty words is not enough to show their story,but the explanations of each word does all the work to fully know it. A story of a wimp king and a tough girl who can kick ass. Too bad,though,their ending came fast._

**Pairing(s)** - _Kune/Juei (June and King Kuei)_

**Rating** - _T,for some sexual content and language_

**Disclaimer** - _I do not own anything._

**Additional** - _My first try on writing prompts and also my first fic for the fandom. This pairing just because they're under appreciated and my interest on them sparked when I have read 'The Promise' trilogy. EDIT: Recently had a sequel,go to my profile if interested. Thanks!_

* * *

_01. light_

June was merely a dark person,she don't care what path she's heading towards. Everything has changed though when she have met King Kuei. Her once dark side become so light that whenever she looks at her reflection,she will ask herself: _Is this me?_

_02. soft_

Her first impression on him was the usual - a soft guy. June can't help but to be sicken of him but she also can't help but to be used to him being a wimp and all. She often finds herself being tender when she is around him and it frightens her,but always somehow brings a small smile forming between her lips.

_03. horror_

He was horrified when he saw the beast in front of him - Nyla,June's shirshu. He stammered, "Is that what's gonna find my Bosco?" June rolled her eyes and questioned herself: _Is the Earth King really this wimp?_

_04. obsession_

"Yeah,this is the one who's gonna find your lost pet," she replied while a smirk dare to form on her very lips. "But first,let me see my money."

_05. anticipation_

"Everytime we're closing in,that pet of yours always runs away!" June snapped,an annoyed look have spread across her face. Meanwhile,King Kuei was trembling beside her in fear. The girl merely rolled her eyes as she sighed in anticipation, "I want my pay,let's just get this over with!"

_06. grasping_

"Forget it," June never thought of saying this but she gives up. She scribbles her way down Nyla as she dusted the imaginary dust off of her top. June fiercely faced the king and opens her hand,another hand firmly on her hip.

"Your pet is impossible to find. It's not exactly impossible but I'm exhausted so I'm done. My money please...for all those work you made me do," she smirked,graspingly.

King Kuei sadly nodded as he searched for his pockets for the bag of silver coins,once getting it he looked over and was surprised that the girl was nowhere to be found. A grudge voice then called out for him, "Down here,king-y king."

He quickly shuffles towards her,who was in the verge of falling from the cliff. Kuei's emerald eyes widen as he reached an arm for her. June take a tight grasp on it, "Now let's test those skinny arms of yours." With that,Kuei pulled as hard as he can,panting while doing so.

_07. glad_

Kuei was glad that Bosco ran away that day because if not,he looks over to June who's snuggling beside him,he could not possibly imagine if he didn't met this girl. Secretly,June was feeling the same way too and was glad that the king hired her.

_08. lust_

Everytime King Kuei look over June,he can't help but focus his gaze over her curvy figure and when he does,his pants always tightens.

_09. tired_

The king got startled when June suddenly collapsed on the bed,clearly showing exhaust. He brushed her hair off her face as he gently twirled his fingers between hers. June sighed, "I'm tired from all the everyday work." Kuei grinned as he just have the perfect plan to release her exhaustion;vacation!

_10. humiliation_

"Ugh." Slumping her shoulders as she tried her best copying the dance of another girl. "Why do I have to wear these hula costumes again?"

Kuei bumped her shoulders, "It's a kind of tradition,I guess. Don't complain,just dance;besides it's fun!"

"How is this fun?" June grumbled to herself. Her bored eyes snapped up as she saw kids behind Kuei,obviously planning something. The children giggled as they pulled off Kuei's hula skirt.

The bounty hunter quickly closed her eyes as the king's genital areas were exposed. He quickly notices this and covered his parts,blushing pink as he does so. "You call that fun?" June asked,eyes still closed. The king continued to blush in humiliation.

_11. satisfied_

"I knew this vacation would be a bad idea," she complained. He finally had enough of her bitchy acts as he laid her head down on his chest. He smiled as he felt June freeze. 'Now that was satisfying,' both have thought,smiling inwardly to themselves.

_12. thankful_

It's already past dawn,and both are now returning to the Earth Kingdom capital. They are peacefully lying on each other,watching the stars glow magnificently. "I am very thankful for the spirits." Causing June to look at him,she must admit that she isn't the very religious type.

"Why is that?" Her voice came out tiredly as she stifled a yawn.

Kuei was once again thankful as he felt his cheeks heated but atleast June doesn't see it. Finally,he stammered. "The spirits bring you...to me." The tough girl let a small smile form on her lips. And deep inside her,she's also very thankful.

_13. content_

It's a secret from the world,the whole world knows the Earth King has finally found his match but there is a story beyond that. Kuei bitterly knew that June doesn't love him,the bounty hunter was forced to be his girl. The king was secretly paying her gold in order to repay her for her acting.

At first,June was very contented at it and was quite amazed when a king like him would fall for a peasant like her. 'Oh well,I really got the charms,' she had thought. But each day,those contentment slowly vanished away. Money,especially gold,doesn't buy her content anymore. Being with him is enough,being with him brings her content.

_14. relief_

"Will...you marry me?" He had asked and it could be too good to be true for her that she didn't even respond in speechlessness. Kuei know that it wasn't the king's job to ask a woman's hand for marriage but June...is just different.

He hung his head on sadness when she didn't answer to his proposal. "Look,I know I'm just paying you to be my girl but things are different now. I have fallen for you and I want us to become one." He pulled out the ring and dared to look at her straight into the eye.

"Yes,I will marry you." And all he could do was sigh in relief as he fit the ring to her slim finger.

_15. pleased_

The night of their lives. The night of their becoming one. The night of their lovemaking. Royal bed chamber shaking in rhythm with their thrusts. Lust yet passionate screams were heard as servants illegally listened from the outside of the grand door.

The king was becoming hazed from all the pleasure but one scream awaken him. A scream of the woman he loved saying that she loves him back,screaming so while she's on the verge of her finishing. And the king was pleased as ever from that three magical words.

_16. afraid_

"Wait...you're going into a war with the Fire Nation?" It's probably the hundredth time of her asking this but she's just beyond...afraid. And just for the record,she's never been afraid like this.

King Kuei gently closed his eyes to calm himself, "Yes. I need to get back the colonies. It rightly belongs to the Earth Kingdom and not the Fire Nation. I need to go into a war as the Fire Lord just pulled away from the Harmony Restoration Movement."

"But can't you just stay here? Let General How take care of it,you are the king. You are supposed to be safe."

"Darling," June rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I'm tired of being a wimp. It is time to be brave,it is time to step up as a true leader. It is time for the Earth Kingdom to claim back what rightly belongs to us!"

June sighed as she whispered inaudibly, "I think I like the wimp king better."

_17. tears_

It is the day of the claiming back,it is the day to start the war,it is the day she lost it all. And it is the day the June dreaded the most as tears started to pour as she have heard the awful news.

_18. death_

Her half was dead. Her love of life was dead. Her soulmate was gone...forever. Red lips turned into a bitter straight line,as if it doesn't have ever formed a smile.

_19. revenge_

She don't know how this tragedy happened. She don't know why Kuei leave her alone. She don't know why this had to happened. But only one thing's for sure;the one that slew her husband will pay.

_20. lost_

Without him,she's confused.

Her once _light_ side,became dark again. Those _soft_ sides became so tough that no one even dared to talk to her. She is now a living _horror_. Getting revenge was her new _obsession_. She can't wait in _anticipation_ to slay the-one-who-killed-him back. And because he killed him,there's no more hand to _grasp_ on. The only thing she will be _glad_ of if that killer will pay his ultimate price;death itself. She's so _obsess_ to kill this man like she's _lusting_ over him. _Tired_ isn't on her vocabulary anymore;she will do whatever it takes to found that guy,even though she had no clue who it is. But before he take on the grand punishment,it would be nice to see how to _humiliate_ him in front of thousands of people;it would be very _satisfying_ for her. She's never _thankful_ of the spirits to what happened,_why did they took him away from me?_ _Contentment_ will only show up once she saw his corpse being burnt down. She have never been _relief_ and _pleased_ at the same time when she have heard news of who killed the love of her life,but she's _afraid_ that it might be false. When she once dared to look at the mirror,_tears_ came out as she saw her wretched reflection. In a sudden change of things,she wants to _die_ now. She doesn't even know why she's getting _revenge_,it couldn't possibly bring back the love of her life.

Without him,she's _**lost**_.


End file.
